


Strangers in Paradise

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Strangers in Paradise

Here we were  
two strangers in paradise  
together  
lost and alone  
who knew  
each in our own hell  
reaching in  
fingers burned  
by life's misguided mysteries  
so close to heaven  
yet still so far  
two strangers  
alone in paradise

~ July 14, 1999


End file.
